Pecado y perfección
by Tina D. Sandrine
Summary: [AU] La chica miraba con sus ojos rubí la cólera desatada del hombre que tenia enfrente. El abogado golpeó el escritorio y el montón de papeles. -¡Demonios, Kagura!- masculló entre dientes mirándola enfurecido. -Esta me la pagas, primita- le dijo sonriendo mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente. -No te atrevas...no, no Naraku- fue lo último coherente que dijo esa noche.
1. Temis y Tornados

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje vulgar, Lemmon y "leve" incesto (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Temis y tornados.<br>**

**I**

**T**erminó de leer la demanda que tenía en sus manos. Suspiró un poco fastidiado, ya era muy tarde, casi la una de la mañana y él aún tenía que resolver el asunto de la empresa que representaba, los habían demandado por la invasión de una extensión de terreno; él era del grupo de abogados élite de la empresa petrolera para la que trabajaba.

─ Sólo basta acreditar debidamente la propiedad ante estos inútiles pseudoabogados y en un dos por tres se resuelve esto... ─ murmuró para sí mientras le daba el último trago al whisky que se había preparado.

Suspiró cansado, estiró los brazos y movió su cuello para tronar los huesos, escuchó el propio sonido interno y movió los hombros, un pequeño dolor le molestaba la espalda, la semana había estado sumamente pesada en la corte, sin contar las asesorías y las largas horas leyendo las demandas, consultando los códigos y haciendo anotaciones; se reclinó en la silla de cuero negro, dejó caer todo el cuerpo sin importar qué tan mal sentado podría verse, se hundió y dejó salir otro suspiro mientras miraba su estudio.

Sonrió ante el soberbio lujo de su lugar de trabajo, más que la oficina que tenía en el despacho, su oficina personal en casa de alguna manera le parecía sobrecogedora, dos grandes ventanales separados por una columna elegantemente tallada en piedra; daban vista al patio y eran cubiertos por una cortina semitransparente en color hueso, del lado izquierdo, un gran sillón de cuero en color negro y frente a él colocada una mesita de vidrio, de lado derecho, un gran librero lleno, con los libros perfectamente acomodados con respecto a materias y ramas que comprendía el Derecho, también tenía enciclopedias completas de Historia, literatura moderna y algunos libros que a muchos les hubiese sorprendido encontrar en la biblioteca de un abogado, eran libros sobre demonios, pociones venenosas, transformaciones y ese tipo de cosas, a pesar de ser alguien profundamente preparado y extremadamente inteligente, desde pequeño había sentido la terrible atracción de leer sobre ese tipo de cosas y aún ahora siendo un reconocido y respetado Abogado de 30 años, Naraku aún sentía placer al leer esa clase de libros.

Frente a su gran escritorio de caoba, había dos sillas del mismo estilo en la que él estaba sentado, de piel en color negro, sólo que un poco más sencillas; le agradaba la silla en donde él se encontraba, era grande y bastante cómoda y le quedaba a la perfección como un trono, como el trono de un rey desquiciado. Sonrió, sonrió con esa sonrisa inconfundible en su rostro, el placer de ver todo aquello. Repasó la mirada, vio la pequeña cantina que tenía soberbios y finos vinos y todo tipo de licor que a veces apetecía tomar o para invitar a un cliente importante. Por último miró la estatua de pequeña de la mujer, con la vestimenta romana, con los ojos vendados, en la mano izquierda sostenía la balanza y en la derecha una espada. Era Temis, diosa griega que representaba la justicia o en la literalidad de su nombre "la ley de la naturaleza".

Soltó un suspiro más y se levantó, dejó los documentos en su escritorio y se fue, ya tenía la solución, sólo bastaba aclarar unos detalles y listo.

Ese era Naraku, o el "Gran Naraku", como unos lo solían llamar en adulaciones bastante burocráticas. Abogado de 30 años, representante de una empresa petrolera muy importante en su país, uno de los abogados más destacados del prestigioso despacho "Shikon no tama" y brillante en su carrera como litigante. Medía casi 1.90, tenia una mirada bastante penetrante, sus ojos parecían a veces cuchillas que deshacían por completo al contrario o hacían confesar todo a su cliente, poseía una ligera sonrisa que sabia utilizar perfectamente, sin embargo, dicha expresión no podía contenerla ante el placer de haber ganado algún caso realmente grande y parecía disfrutarlo tanto, en esa curva sensual de sus labios, pero lo más característico, era su cabello, azabache y largo, sí, largo…lo mantenía amarrado algunas veces con una coleta dejando un flequillo de frente y en otras ocasiones llevaba una melena suelta, sin embargo, aunque pareciera poco convencional ante la idea de pulcritud de un defensor de la justicia, su aspecto y en especial esa melena negra en combinación con el traje, no le caía nada mal, al contrario, le daba un aire bastante seductor y lo hacían ver con una firmeza inquebrantable, era un hombre bastante guapo y en varias ocasiones, algunas de sus distinguidas clientas (tanto jóvenes como maduras) se le llegaron a insinuar, unas lo invitaban a comer, otras más desvergonzadas, le dejaban alguna nota en los papeles con su número y una hasta se atrevió a llamarle exclusivamente para ofrecerle sexo. Y sí no eran ellas, eran las hijas, las sobrinas o las amigas…pero él nunca se prestó a tales cosas, si tenía una política era nunca, por nada del mundo, meterse o relacionarse con alguna clienta.

Y eso bien lo supo y lo dejó bien en claro, que no debía pasar el limite de lo laboral, desde que le llegó el caso de divorcio de una joven llamada Kikyõ que se separaba de un tal Inuyasha. En ese insólito caso, Naraku intervino tanto como abogado pero también como hombre, fue a inicios de su carrera; y debido a las desastrosas consecuencias, supo que no debía nunca relacionarse con alguna clienta o derivados de tal.

X

X

X

Miró el reloj, volvió los ojos a las hojas que tenía en las manos, leía y releía, no alcanzaba a entender algunos conceptos de índole jurídica.

─ ¡Maldición! ─ dijo entre dientes. ─ ¿Cómo demonios ha ocurrido esto? ─ se preguntó de nuevo en voz baja, sentada frente a su escritorio que estaba hecho un desorden de hojas, libros y apuntes universitarios.

Se mordió los labios y miró su celular, estuvo tentada a llamarlo, miró la hora, la una de la mañana en punto, sacudió su cabeza negando y volvía a golpear con los dedos el escritorio como una forma inconsciente de sacar el estrés.

─ ¡Joder! ─ gritó enfadada mientras daba un firme puñetazo en el escritorio, justo sobre esas jodidas hojas que ella quería romper, quemar, desaparecer. Las hojas eran una notificación judicial donde le exhortaban presentarse ante la corte, con su representante legal, para esclarecer el caso sobre "maltrato infantil".

─ ¡¿Por qué diablos me tiene que pasar esto a mí?! ─ masculló enfurecida. Volvió a mirar el celular tentada a llamarlo, pero no lo hizo.

─ ¡Al diablo! ¡Al diablo todo! ─ dijo, aventando las hojas en el escritorio y salió directamente a su habitación, dónde se tumbó boca abajo en la cama. Comenzó a repasar lo sucedido, comenzó a construir mentalmente las imágenes sobre las situaciones que la habían llevado hasta ese punto…

Aquella mañana se levantó muy temprano, era un día importante, se iba a aventurar a un fenómeno natural. No dijo nada a nadie, ella y tres amigos más iban a videograbar un tornado, las probabilidades de que se formara eran bastante altas y si bien, el tornado no se formaba, al menos el choque entre las temperaturas ejercería una presión atmosférica que podrían servirles al equipo como presentación de proyecto semestral. Era un proyecto soberbio, idea de la chica.

A eso se aventuraba esa mañana Kagura, la chica de 21 años, estaba por cumplir los 22, faltaba un mes desde el día del tornado; era alta, esbelta, poseedora de una melena negra amarrada en un elegante recogido que siempre utilizaba y ponía un broche en forma de pluma, pero lo más destacado en ella, además de esa increíble belleza eran esos ojos carmín que destilaban fuego cuando Kagura enfurecía (y era muy seguido) debido a su actitud, podría ser muy bella, pero tenía un carácter bastante fuerte que muy pocos sabían sobrellevar, el color natural de sus ojos iba acorde con el interior de la chica, que la convertía en una belleza exótica y bastante atrayente a ojos de cualquiera.

La chica estudiaba meteorología en una de las mejores universidades del país, era muy inteligente y sobre todo se sabía imponer ante las situaciones que le parecían injustas o que simplemente no le convenían. Vivía con su hermana pequeña Kanna, quien tenía 10 años y a la cuál se parecía muy poco, cuidaba de ella, en una casa ubicada en un barrio residencial de la ciudad; vivían solas ya que 6 años antes, los padres de ellas dos habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico, en ese entonces, Kagura contaba con 15 años y Kanna con apenas 4 años cumplidos; sin embargo, quien se quedó como albacea de la fortuna de los padres de Kagura, fue su primo, Naraku. Abogado recién egresado de la carrera con 23 años y quien vivió con ellas hasta que Kagura cumplió 20.

Esa mañana, Kagura preparó el desayuno a Kanna, quien no dejaba de sostener un espejo, la menor, era una niña bastante inteligente, en extremo inteligente, autosuficiente, entendía perfectamente las cosas a la primera, era muy seria, muy reservada, hacia todo con una pulcritud y una disciplina que a Kagura a veces le parecía insoportable tanto orden, sin embargo, Kanna mostraba cierta fascinación por los espejos, tenia un montón, de varios tamaños, formas, cóncavos, convexos, algunos grabados soberbiamente y otros de corte minimalista; su habitación estaba llena de espejos, las niñas de su edad tenían muñecas, peluches, juguetes, Kanna no, Kanna tenía espejos y libros, una habitación llena de blancuras, igual que ella, su extraña piel blanca y su cabello blanco la convertían en una niña de ensueño, como sacada de un cuento de hadas.

─ Kanna, hoy tendré que irme más temprano, iré a realizar un proyecto de la universidad con dos compañeros, tal vez regresé muy tarde…─ dijo Kagura mientras la niña desayunaba y ella tomaba un café, revisaba su laptop checando el estado de tiempo.

La niña sólo asintió y siguió comiendo su desayuno en silencio. ─ El camión de la escuela pasará por ti y vendrá a dejarte, tienes las llaves de la casa, fíjate bien cuándo abras la puerta, haces tus deberes, si tienes hambre dejaré preparada la cena en el refrigerador, sólo mete al microondas y si tienes algún problema mayor llámale a Byakuya, ¿entendido? ─

─ Sí…─ respondió la menor en un murmullo mientras miraba de nuevo el espejo que tenía recostado sobre la mesa. Le encantaba el reflejo y la reflexión.

No había pasado ni un par de minutos cuándo el claxon de una camioneta comenzó a sonar, Kagura miró a Kanna en señal de su partida, tomó su mochila y salió; Era Bankotsu que pasaba por ella en la camioneta, era una camioneta negra de camper, 4x4, atrás venían Jakotsu y Renkotsu con el equipo apropiado para medir la fuerza del tornado y grabar. Kagura se subió a la camioneta en la parte delantera, echando un vistazo a su casa, por alguna extraña razón no tenía buen presentimiento acerca de Kanna.

La niña terminó su desayuno en silencio y subió a su habitación con el espejo a dos manos, no para de mirarlo, de mirarse, se perdía entre el reflejo de sus ojos. Encontraba fascinante mirarse y no era por narcisismo, su fascinación consistía en la increíble maravilla de que el reflejo existiera, tal y como se reflejan las cosas en el agua, ella tenía la creencia que los espejos llevarían a otros mundos, mundos paralelos, desconocidos y hasta surrealistas.

Iba tan ensimismada mirándose que no calculo bien la altura de una de las escaleras, su pie chocó con la misma y resbaló hacia enfrente; se escuchó el sonido crujiente del vidrio romperse y un pequeño quejido de Kanna, el espejo por obvias razones no aguanto el peso de Kanna y se quebró, sin embargo, un trozo algo grande se le encajó en la palma de la mano izquierda y otros pequeños le hicieron pequeñas cortadas, enseguida la sangre comenzó a escurrir por su blanca mano, el vidrio no estaba muy enterrado, ella se mordió el labio y sacó de un jalón el trozo, la sangre afloró aún más en su carne.

Kanna no se espantaba por la sangre que salía, ni tampoco hacia gestos de dolor o lloriqueos que un niño de su edad usualmente haría, fue el baño, abrió el botiquín y puso una solución anticeptica para que no se le infectara, la sangre dejó de manar y puso a como Dios le dio a entender, unos pequeños parches y después una venda. Las otras heridas eran mucho menores pero muy notables, la piel de Kanna era bastante escandalosa, su blancura se veía opacada rápidamente por cualquier golpe que se convertía en un negro moretón o una pequeña rasguñada en una visual cortada. La niña miró su rodilla que había pegado con el filo de la escalera, se le había hecho un moretón, luego cuándo iba de salida del baño alcanzó a mirarse al espejo y se dio cuenta que un trozo de vidrio había brincado y ocasionado en su rostro un pequeño arañon, pero era notable, así que se puso un "curita".

─ Que problemático…─ susurró antes de irse a la escuela.

Cuando llegó a la escuela sus compañeros la miraban extraños, ya que llevaba la mano vendada, un curita en su mejilla, unos sútiles arañones y cortaditas en las manos y brazos y un moretón bastante notable en su rodilla derecha.

─ Buenos días niños…─

─ Buenos días profesora Sango─ contestaron los pequeños, ella repasó con los ojos el salón y miró a Kanna.

─ Niños, hoy harán la actividad 15 del libro de matemáticas…─ les dijo ─ Kanna, ¿puedes venir acá? ─

La niña solo asintió y seriamente se acercó a la profesora, las dos salieron del salón mientras los otros niños en silencio las veían, unos susurraban y otros solamente miraban a Kanna.

─ Pónganse a trabajar niños ─ les recriminó la profesora asomando la cabeza desde la puerta. Volteó a ver a Kanna y suspiró. ─ Kanna, ¿Quién te hizo esto? ─

─ Nadie profesora…me caí y me corté con un espejo ─

─Déjame ver tu mano…─ dijo Sango, al ver que estaba mal hecha el vendaje. Cuándo la quitó, quedó horrorizada, era una herida profunda para la mano de la niña y la carne estaba florida, enseguida la llevo al médico escolar, donde con muchos esfuerzos le cerraron la herida, fueron 4 puntos. Esta vez, Kanna sí había derramado unas lágrimas, pero siempre en silencio.

─ Kanna, debes decirme quién te hizo esta herida, esto no es de una caída…dime, ¿Fue Kagura? ─ presionó la profesora a la niña que estaba sentada en la camilla.

─ Claro que no, Kagura es mi hermana ─

La profesora Sango le tenía inusual coraje a la hermana mayor de Kanna, le conocía el mal carácter que se cargaba y era una profesora tan entrometida que trataba a sus alumnos como a sus hijos, (cuestión que muchas veces llevó a enfrentar a Kagura y Sango) ya que según la universitaria, la profesora no tenía que meterse en la vida de sus alumnos y mucho menos intentar ser como una madre, había un límite; límite que sango no conocía, ella alegaba que sus estudios psicológicos en niños eran eficaces para su desarrollo intelectual en el aula y que debía coexistir una relación más íntima entre alumno y profesor.

Sin embargo, tantas veces fueron las que se enfrentaron Kagura y Sango sobre si se debía o no meterse tanto la profesora, que Sango, inclusive le había agarrado "carrilla" a Kagura, y Kanna era de las niñas que más checaba, alegaba ante el director que lo reservado de la niña, lo callado y poco social era culpa de su hermana mayor ya que la tenía amenazada y que debido a estas supuestas amenazas de Kagura, Kanna no conseguía el desarrollo social al que debía encajar.

A pesar de las negativas de Kanna alegando que no era cierto que Kagura le había procurado las heridas, Sango dio por hecho que era ella y que la niña mentía, que estaba bajo amenaza. En su cuaderno, mandó un citatorio para hablar con Kagura, pero a la profesora no le fue suficiente, interpuso una denuncia por maltrato infantil a Kagura, diciendo que ella era testigo del maltrato que sufría la menor y que esas heridas en las manos habían sido obra de un arranque de furia de la universitaria. Kanna siempre negó todo, sin embargo, la denuncia procedió.

X

X

X

─ ¡¿Pero qué mierdas dice esa profesora?! …¡Kanna! ¿Porqué nunca le dijiste que no era cierto? ─ gritó exaltada Kagura esa misma noche.

─ Lo negué, le dije que me caí, pero no me escuchaba, decía que estaba amenazada por ti…─

─¡Maldita! ¡Maldita Sango! ¡Me las pagará! ─ gritaba Kagura totalmente enfurecida. Tenía en sus manos la notificación. Tenía que presentarse con un abogado para que la representara legalmente y esclarecieran todo.

X

X

X

Kagura abrió los ojos, suspiró hondamente. Tenía que conseguir un abogado…ya tenía uno en mente. Tomó su celular y sin importarle la hora marcó, se mordió los labios y escucho esa voz tan varonil del otro lado.

─ Diga…─

─ Se..sesshomaru…necesito de tus servicios…─ contestó Kagura…

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: ¡Hola! espero que estén bien, yo aquí, estrenándome en el fandom de Inuyasha, es mi primer fic que hago de este anime (no lo he visto completo) pero enserio que amo la pareja que hacen Naraku y Kagura :) Aquí les planteó un Universo Alterno, Naraku un abogado (abogado muy muy muuuy sexy) y Kagura una universitaria. Me dio por escribir sobre abogados (ademas de que yo estudio Derecho y leyes y todas esas cosas, tal vez por ello encuentren lenguaje un poco jurídico, no mucho) una de las razones principales es porque una grandiosa autora (y además amiga mía) **Agatha Romaniev*** me incito con sus fics a escribir algo sobre esta pareja. La recomiendo mucho para el fandom de Inuyasha, por ella estoy aquí escribiendo esto, veremos que tal sale.Y pues obvio, esta dedicado a ella el fic :)

Espero que les guste y cualquier comentario, chisme, crítica, sugerencia, mentada de madre, chiste, ya saben en reviews, me gustaría mucho saber qué les parece el fic :D

Saludos a todos C:

- Tina.


	2. Reflejos y Tormentas

**Reflejos y Tormentas. **

**II**

─ **S**e…Sesshomaru…necesito de tus servicios… ─ contestó Kagura.

─ ¿Qué pasa…Kagura?... ─ Respondió él muy serio al escuchar que se trataba de Kagura. Lo supo fácilmente, no olvidaba la voz aterciopelada y femenina de la chica.

La universitaria se mordió los labios, sentía que el corazón latía inmensamente, escuchar a Sesshomaru pronunciando su nombre le causo un escalofrío que le recorrió intensamente la espalda.

─ Tengo un problema legal, tengo que presentarme ante la corte la siguiente semana con "mi" representante legal…así que quiero que seas mi abogado ─ dijo ella intentando que él no se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo, no estaba temblando ni nada por el estilo, pero sí que sentía algo extraño en su ser al hablar o ver a Sesshomaru, le atraía bastante.

─ ¿Qué hiciste?... ─ preguntó él con esa voz calculadora

─ ¡No hice nada!...tuve un malentendido con la maestra de Kanna y la maldita se atrevió a poner una denuncia penal en mi contra por maltrato infantil… sabes que yo no le haría daño a Kanna, tuvo un pequeño accidente del cuál Sango hizo un drama…─ dijo malhumorada Kagura, de tan solo acordarse de esa "maestra" le daba un entripado que a muy duras penas podía controlar.

─ Ya veo…¿Y porqué no hablas con Naraku?... ─ Kagura enseguida intento explicarle a Sesshomaru sus imaginarias razones que evadían la ayuda jurídica de su primo.

─No, Naraku no...él…él esta muy ocupado y no quiero molestarlo con un asunto más…además, ya bien dicen que no es bueno que un Abogado lleve asuntos propios…no, no…Naraku no es la opción ─

─ Sabes Kagura, en este momento no puedo llevar tu asunto, lo siento…─ dijo seriamente Sesshomaru, sin un ápice de sentimiento en su disculpa. Kagura sintió una punzada en el estomago…

─_otra vez la misma respuesta…no, otra vez la misma excusa "lo siento…"_─ pensó para sí misma y recordó esa loca noche en la fiesta de gala del despacho de Naraku…la voz de Sesshomaru y su negativa sonaron igual a esa noche…

─ No me dará tiempo…estoy en Brasil llevando el asunto de una empresa automotriz, regresaré hasta dentro de dos semanas, para cuándo regrese ya será tarde…─

─ Sí…sí…entiendo, no te preocupes…gracias Sesshomaru…─ dijo secamente Kagura mientras sentía esa punzada recorrerle el estomago. Era incomodo.

─ Lo siento…hasta luego…─ dijo para colgar dejando a una Kagura completamente fuera de sí. Le había dicho que no, la universitaria entendió perfecto que estaba fuera de sus posibilidades llevar el caso, sin embargo, ese "No puedo, lo siento" la hizo rememorar unas escenas que golpearon la conciencia de Kagura. Se sintió tan estúpida.

Suspiró y aventó las hojas…una amargura le invadió. Apagó la luz de su habitación y sin importar, se quitó la ropa, inclusive el sostén y sólo quedo con las braguitas en color negro, no le importaría dormir así…se tumbó boca abajo en su cama, ladeo su cabeza y se sintió perdida…no quería que su primo se enterará, podría contratar otro abogado, pero si algo le enseñó Naraku fue que en el ámbito jurídico había que apañárselas con cuidado, no sabía uno que "Coyote"…podría tocarle, no sabía que pseaudojurista podría engatuzarla y "llevarle el caso". Tantas cosas rondaban por la cabeza de Kagura, no confiaba en nadie para que le llevara el asunto, solo confiaba en Sesshomaru y Naraku, sabía que eran bastante buenos en el ámbito del Derecho, contratar otro abogado implicaría muchísimas cosas pero Sesshomaru era el candidato perfecto, él seguro ganaría el caso y sobre todo no diría nada a Naraku, nadie en el despacho se enteraría y su asunto sólo pasaría por las manos del juez, de Sesshomaru y de ella.

Se lamentó tanto que ese hombre no pudiera llevar su asunto, se lamentó tanto por que no podría verlo, ni tenerlo cerca, ni hablar a solas con él en un despacho hasta tarde, ni utilizar sus tacones negros para la asesoría, ni sentarse a qué le explicara el proceso, se lamentó no poder tenerlo cerca como aquella noche, la única en la que su cercanía rompió las barreras de lo personal.

Suspiró agobiada…bien podría contratar a otro, pero había algo que no podía controlar…la fama de Naraku, si se enteraban que era prima, la casi hermana de Naraku el chisme se regaría rápidamente y tarde o temprano uno de los abogados más prestigiados de "Shikon no tama" se enteraría.

Le fastidió tanto la idea de buscar en otro despacho.

─ _¿Y sí sólo me sacan el dinero? ¿Y sí no llevan el caso como deben y pierdo la potestad de Kanna? ¿A dónde irá Kanna? ¿Y sí pierde el caso? ¿Y si sango gana?..._ ─

Tantas preguntas le perforaban la mente, detestó tanto las leyes, maldijo al estado y al sistema, pero sobre todo repudió tanto a Sango…

─ ¡vieja entrometida! ─ dijo en voz alta, con rabia en la voz, a oscuras en su habitación, semi-desnuda. Se quedó dormida, había sido un día muy malo. Soñó con perder a Kanna, con un Naraku regañándola, con una Kanna llorando, con un Sesshomaru ignorándola y con una Sango riéndose, ella en un cuarto de espejos, lleno de espejos y blancuras, el cuarto de Kanna, sin embargo en cada espejo un rostro aparecía si bien era el de Naraku gritándole, el rostro de indiferencia de Sesshomaru, Kanna llorando y mostrando su herida, Sango riéndose y llevándose entre sus brazos a su hermana…despertó a mitad de madrugada sudando, se sentó de golpe en su cama, tanto así que una punzada le recorrió la cabeza, su cabello se adhería levemente a su cuerpo que daba la ilusión de estar perlado por el sudor, la luna se colaba a su habitación y la hacía ver en completa penumbra, la chica respiraba pesadamente, sus pechos se movían a la par que su respiración, subían y bajaban…

─¡Demonios! ─ se maldijo tirándose de nuevo a su cama…no tenía opción, preferiría que Naraku se enterará que confiar en otro abogado y perder a Kanna. No tuvo más remedio que aceptar que Naraku era el único que podría ayudarla.

X

X

X

Kagura suspiró hondamente, miró la placa con la inscripción. "Shikon no tama" en soberbias letras doradas y una balanza. Ya sabía dónde se encontraba la oficina del "Señor Naraku"

Se dirigió ahí a paso lento, parecía como si a enfrentar el peor de los juicios, sentía las piernas pesadas y las entrañas hechas un nudo, apretó contra ella el folder donde llevaba los documentos necesarios para Naraku, incluso se atrevió a vestirse un poquito más formal, llevaba unos jeans negros entallados de cintura alta que resaltaban sus caderas y sus piernas, unos tacones de aguja en color negro, una camisa básica de tirantes fajada en color hueso y un saco sin abrochar, aprovechó la ocasión para ponerse el reloj dorado que le había regalado su primo en su cumpleaños 21 y sus eternos pendientes jade. Se veía sumamente bien, bastante atractiva, cualquiera en el despacho habría pensado que ella también se dedicaba al Derecho, su cabello recogido en una elegante coleta alta hacía resaltar su rostro, el carmín de sus ojos y su boca le daban el toque sotisficado.

Suspiró al divisar la puerta de Naraku. Caminó lentamente hasta ella, imaginándose mil y un formas en las que su primo reaccionaría.

─ ¿Esta ocupado Naraku?... ─ preguntó ella al pararse frente al escritorio de la secretaria de Naraku. Yura Sakasagami. La despampanante Yura Sakasagami.

La secretaria miró con evidente molestia a Kagura, la barrió con la mirada de arriba abajo, apretó sus labios rojos.

─ Sí, el SEÑOR Naraku esta ocupado, muy ocupado…─ Hizo énfasis en el titulo antecedente al nombre de Naraku, como reprochándole tácitamente que él era superior y no cualquiera niña vendría a tutearlo, ni porque fuera su prima.

Kagura frunció el ceño. Le resultaba insoportable la actitud de la secretaria de Naraku, le resultaba bastante difícil de tolerar, de tolerar esa forma tan vulgar (según los estándares de belleza de Kagura) esa forma tan descarada de vestirse, siempre sus minifaldas entalladas, sus blusas descotadas que mostraban gran parte de sus blancos pechos, esos sacos apretados y ceñidos a la cintura, pero sobre todo Kagura odiaba esa forma de sentarse de Sakasagami, cruzaba las piernas y se alcanzaba a ver parte del liguero, su eterno liguero y tacones negros. Yura y su maquillaje exótico y su caminar "sensual" no eran moralmente aceptables para decirle como dirigirse con el licenciado de allá dentro.

─ Bien esperaré lo necesario, sólo quiero saber si tiene a algún cliente atendiendo adentro…─ Yura la miró extrañada, casi siempre que venía, Kagura quería pasar a la fuerza y comenzaban una discusión en la que a menudo salía Naraku a arreglar las cosas. La miró y movió la cabeza negativamente.

─ No, no tiene a nadie…─ dijo mirándola sentada desde su escritorio. Kagura sonrió maliciosamente.

─ Gracias…─ dijo y dio dos pasos largos y abrió la puerta de caoba. Yura se sobresaltó y enseguida se levantó.

─ Buenas Tardes primito…─ dijo Kagura entrando, tomando de sorpresa al hombre que leía empotrado en su silla de piel.

─ Señor Naraku, ¡me tomo desprevenida! ¡enseguida la sacaré! ─ dijo Yura entrando detrás de Kagura. A ésta no le interesó, fue a sentarse elegantemente frente a Naraku, él estaba leyendo unas hojas y tenía unos expedientes a la mano, le tomó por sorpresa la entrada de Kagura y Yura, miró a su prima y arqueó la ceja.

─ Déjala…se quedará aquí conmigo…─ dijo con voz autoritaria, Yura apretó los labios y torció levemente la boca mientras miraba con evidente molestia a Kagura. De pronto miró a los dos, los dos empotrados en su silla, de saco y de negro, de camisa hueso y cada uno con un lujoso reloj en la mano, sólo el escritorio de caoba los separaba, era como si se tratara de un juego de extraños y retorcidos _reflejos_, la misma persona en dos cuerpos diferentes, la masculinidad exteriorizada en ese hombre de 1.90 m, de cabello largo y quebrado recogido en una coleta alta, de mirada penetrante y potente voz…y la feminidad circundante en esas sensuales caderas, la sensualidad más cruda en esa mirada carmín y su coleta alta. La misma persona, la misma representada en esa extraña dualidad física. ¿Pero qué persona? ¿Quién era quien los hacía tan iguales y diferentes al mismo tiempo?...

─ Puedes retirarte Yura…─ dijo Naraku al percibir la mirada de la secretaría sobre ellos dos, ella salió de la ilusión óptica por la que en un momento se vio poseída y con voz completamente suavizada preguntó de la forma más "sensual".

─ ¿No desea algo señor Naraku? ─ dijo arrastrando las palabras del nombre de su jefe.

─ No, gracias…sólo no me pases ninguna llamada, ni me interrumpas mientras Kagura esta aquí─ le dijo Naraku volteando a ver a la mencionada, ésta sonrió victoriosa y arqueo las cejas. La secretaria solo asintió y salió de la oficina con ese caminar tan…peculiar, moviendo las caderas exageradamente. Debía admitirlo Kagura, Yura era muy guapa, cualquier hombre hubiese caído rendido con tan solo mirar ese caminar, sin embargo lo que detestaba Kagura era esa forma tan descarada de –según ella- ofrecérsele a su primo…

─ Y bien…¿Qué quieres?... ─ preguntó Naraku mirándola fijamente, la recorrió con la mirada, Kagura se veía muy bien vestida así. La susodicha se mordió ligeramente el labio, Naraku supo que eso era señal de problemas, la conocía, la conocía y muy bien.

─ ¿Qué pasó?... ─ preguntó con aquella voz tan varonil y autoritaria. Kagura sólo se limitó a mirarlo, suspiró y extendió el folder con los papeles para dárselos.

─ Léelo…─ Naraku se extrañó un poco, lo primero que pensó fue en una suspensión definitiva de la universidad, seguro algo habría hecho, a algún maestro se le había revelado, a alguna compañera había humillado, algo había hecho, algo. Sin embargo cuándo comenzó a leer y a medida que avanzaba en la lectura su rostro se fue endureciendo, hacia pausa entre su respiración, se hundió por completo en la lectura; Kagura se mordía los labios, movía una de sus piernas, miraba la oficina de Naraku pero su mirada como magnetizada volvía a él, a mirarlo a él y sus expresiones, sentía ese nudo en las entrañas y la sangre bombeando en sus sienes, suspiró profundamente intentando calmarse.

Naraku terminó de leer, cerró el folder y lo puso cuidadosamente sobre los papeles que anteriormente leía, soltó un profundo suspiro.

Kagura apretó las piernas y las quijadas, pero siempre mantuvo su rostro en alto, nunca bajo la mirada, ella no era así, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a todo lo que le dijera Naraku, total…de una reprimenda no pasaría.

Naraku miró a Kagura y ella supó que él no estaba enojado…estaba totalmente encolerizado, enfurecido, su mirada cortó de tajo la poca esperanza que le quedaba a Kagura.

─ ¿Te atreviste a ponerle una mano encima a Kanna?...¿Te atreviste?... ─ a pesar de su evidente enojo, su voz sonaba igual de autoritaria, sólo que un toque mucho más grave, un tono casi imperceptible que Kagura había aprendido a reconocer en los años en los que vivieron juntos.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

─ ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pensar eso!? ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo nunca haría eso! ─ dijo Kagura evidentemente molesta ante la pregunta fuera de lugar de su primo.

─ Imbécil… ─ masculló él entre dientes y se levantó, ella enseguida encolerizó mientras lo seguía con la mirada.

─ Quieres que sea tu representante legal, ¿Cierto? ─ dijo él sin mirarla mientras se preparaba una bebida fuerte.

─ Así es…─ contesto ella molesta. Esa conversación se había vuelto en un segundo como un par de piedras que se frotaban y chisporroteaban, en cualquier momento algo prendería fuego, con cualquier mirada, con cualquier gesto, con cualquier ademán bastaba para desatar los gritos encolerizados –más de Kagura que de Naraku-.

─ Explícame como es que Kanna se pudo lastimar así…¿Porqué no le contratas una niñera? ¡¿En qué cabeza cabe dejar sola a una niña de 10 años?! ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo cómo para que a Kanna le pasara eso? ─ preguntó más exaltado. Kagura sólo se limitó a bufar molesta y contestarle de la misma forma exaltada en la que él le había hablado.

─ Esa mañana tenía un proyecto de universidad, tuve que irme temprano, sabes que a Kanna desde pequeña le gustan los espejos, me contó que se resbaló en la escalera y un pedazo se le enterró en la palma de la mano. ¡Sólo fue una jodida herida! ¡Sólo fueron 4 miserables puntos! ¡No se iba a destripar! ─ gritó enojada Kagura, Naraku la miró furioso.

─ ¡¿Estás imbécil?! Conforme fue eso Kagura, ¿Y si le hubiese pasado otra cosa? ¿Es qué no piensas o qué? ¡¿Qué tienes en la jodida cabeza?! ─ Si las miradas matasen, Kagura habría muerto ahí una y mil veces más…ella apretó las mandíbulas y miró el folder de los pales ¡Cuántos problemas le estaba causando esa jodida denuncia!.

─ ¿Dónde dejaste a Kanna en estos momentos?... ─ preguntó más tranquilo pero aún con ese tono enojado.

─ La dejé con Byakuya…─

─Otro imbécil…─ dijo en un murmullo, suspiró un poco más tranquilo. ─ Te dejaré en claro una cosa Kagura… ─ dijo Naraku después de darle el primer trago a su Whisky ─ Por si no te acuerdas, en el testamento de tus padres quedó estipulada la condición de que hasta los 25 años puedo liberarte la otra mitad de la herencia…siempre y cuándo hayas terminado la universidad y te hagas responsable de Kanna…¿Lo recuerdas? ─ su voz resonaba profundamente en aquella oficina.

Kagura pasó su saliva y asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban más debido al coraje acumulado, apretaba los puños que los mantenía apoyados en sus piernas.

─ ¿Sabes lo que significa si alguna de las condiciones no se cumple?...Exacto, quedarás desheredada, no sólo de la mitad faltante…también de lo que ya posees actualmente. ─ dijo con evidente superioridad mientras miraba a la mujer sentada que también tenía la vista clavada sobre él.

─ No intentes intimidarme, Naraku…soy la que más derecho tiene a esa herencia…─ El hombre soltó una sonora carcajada…

─ Lo eres "de facto"…pero las leyes pueden cambiar todo…todo, Kagura…si las sabes utilizar a tu favor…puedes volver justo lo injusto…¿Lo entiendes, verdad? ─ dijo con un tono de voz mucho más tranquilo y lento, arrastrando las palabras en su pregunta. Ella se sorprendió, enseguida su mente maquino todos los planes que Naraku seguramente traería en mente.

─ ¡No te atrevas, Naraku! ¡Que no se te ocurra! ─ fue lo que alcanzó a formular Kagura…

─ ¿Qué me vas a hacer?...¿Vas a hacer que caiga una _tormenta_ sobre mí?... ─se dirigió hasta ella con evidente sarcasmo y con una sonrisa tan soberbia, la sonrisa que Kagura odiaba cuándo veía qué el ganaba un caso de bastante dificultad. Cuándo él tenía el control, esa sonrisa que tanto detestaba Kagura, porque la hacían sentirse atada a él, no como una esclava, pero sí como en una servidumbre psicológica que la ataba a él. Lo maldijo entre dientes por sus bromitas de mal gusto.

─ No dejaré que el estado se lleve a Kanna, eso ni en sueños, pero una cosa si te advierto Kagura, si no comienzas a comportarte, quien se llevará a Kanna seré yo…y no sólo a Kanna, a ella y toda la herencia, y no me importará dejarte en la vil calle, ya he dejado a varios en la calle por su falta de constancia con la ley y sobre todo por su incumplimiento, tú no eres la diferencia…primita ─ esto último lo dijo con su sonrisa mientras se sentaba de nuevo, esta vez en la silla alado de Kagura; ella sintió toda una ola de enojo recorrerle el cuerpo, sentía que cada célula de su cuerpo detestaba a Narku y esa sonrisa. ¡esa maldita sonrisa!.

─ Voy a ser tu Abogado, Kanna se quedará contigo, pero de una vez te aviso Kagura, si no cuidas desde hoy como es debido a esa niña, ya sabes lo que te espera, iré una vez a la semana a verlas…veo que dejarte sola con ella ha sido muy mala decisión…─

Kagura se levantó, le resultaba detestable tener tan cerca a Naraku sonriendo de esa manera.

─ Arregla las cosas…y pásame la cuenta de tus honorarios…─ sonó la voz recia de Kagura en el despacho. Él comenzó a reir.

─ No primita…sé que dentro de un par de semanas sales de vacaciones de la universidad, así que dos largos meses vendrás a tomar lecciones de disciplina a mi casa…me ayudaras con el archivo de mi oficina personal…así me vas a pagar…¿Entendido?... ─ Kagura abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida, el rostro se le descompuso, en su mente pasaron mil y un imágenes de escenarios distintos entre las formas en que Naraku la haría "ayudar" en su oficina.

─ ¡Maldita sea, Naraku! ¡no puedes hacerme esto! ¡Joder, joder! ¿Porqué mierdas Sesshomaru tuvo que salir! ¡Maldita Sango! ¡Maldita y mil veces maldita! ¡Despellejaré viva a esa zorra!─ gritó esta vez Kagura, todo su coraje acumulado en aquella tensa conversación salió con aquellos gritos.

Naraku reaccionó enseguida al escuchar el nombre de su enemigo declarado en el despacho.

─¿Qué dijiste, Kagura? ─ Él se levantó rápidamente y se acercó peligrosamente a ella acorralándola contra la pared…─ ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Vamos! ¡repítelo! ─ Ella cayó en cuenta de su error, mencionó el nombre que más odiaba Naraku escuchar pronunciar por los labios de ella, sin embargo era tanta su cólera que no le importó ya lo que decía o dejaba de decir.

─ Dije "¡¿Porqué Sesshomaru tuvo que salir?!...¡sordo! ─ le gritó ella teniéndolo tan cerca…

─ ¡¿Te atreviste a llamarlo primero?! ─ Kagura se dio cuenta que una vena en la sien de Naraku comenzaba a aparecer, su rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo gracias a la furia.

─¡Sí! ¡Lo llamé primero! Sé qué él es muy buen abogado…el tiempo que estuve con él lo comprobé…─ Naraku al escuchar esto apretó su puño y las mandíbulas…─ Además…─ agregó Kagura…─ Seguramente él no me amenazaría con quitarme lo que por derecho me corresponde─ esta vez la chica era quien estaba sacando de quicio. Al escuchar esto, Naraku dio un puñetazo a la puerta, por unos pocos centímetros y su puño hubiese quedado en el rostro de Kagura, ella se quedó respirando pesadamente, sentía que en verdad iba a soltarle una cachetada, en ese momento se arrepintió de haber dicho eso…Naraku esta vez estaba realmente enfurecido.

─ Seguramente a él no le pagarás con honorarios…le vas a abrir las piernas…─ dijo él y la sonrisa apareció de nuevo, miraba fijamente a Kagura y el puño que anteriormente estaba estampado contra la madera la puerta se posó en el hombro de Kagura y lo apretó. Él se acercó a su oído

─ Esta me la pagas, primita…─ susurró sólo para ella.

Kagura sólo se mantenía respirando pesadamente a causa de la extraña mezcla de miedo y enojo. Él la guio a sentarse de nuevo, la llevo hasta la silla donde anteriormente había estado sentada.

En ese momento, Yura tocó la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

─ Señor Naraku, ¿Pasa algo? ¿Necesita algo?, hace un momento se escuchó un fuerte golpe contra la puerta…─ Naraku la miró un instante y comenzó a aparecer en su rostro una sonrisa igual de maliciosa que la que anteriormente adornaba su cara cuándo hablaba de quitarle la herencia y la niña a Kagura.

─ Sí…necesito hablar contigo, seré breve…ya no serás más mi secretaria, ahora serás la secretaria PERSONAL del señor Sesshomaru…─ dijo cordialmente a Yura mientras volteaba a ver y a deleitarse con la expresión que ponía Kagura cuándo escuchó este cambió tan brusco de puesto.

─ Pe…pero señor Naraku, el señor Sesshomaru es quien debe nombrarme…─ dijo la secretaria completamente anonadada ante la desprevenida sentencia de Naraku.

─ No te preocupes, mujer…cuándo llegué el señor Sesshomaru yo personalmente le avisaré del cambio…─ dijo con esa sonrisa mientras Kagura mantenía una gesticulación descompuesta entre una mezcla extraña de sentimientos y negaba suavemente con la cabeza que no…no, eso no podía ser posible. ─ Estoy seguro que él comprenderá mi situación…además, será bueno tener a mi PRIMITA, de secretaria personal éstos dos meses…─ dijo él conteniéndose las carcajadas y sin dejar de mirar a Kagura.

─ Pe…pero…señor Naraku, yo…no realmente quiero seguir trabajando con usted…─

─ No te preocupes Yura…cuándo Kagura entre a la universidad de nuevo y haya aprendido lo que es disciplina, regresarás a ser mi asistente…─ Naraku dirigió una mirada cargada de sensualidad a Yura…─ Es más, vete temprano y arréglate…te invitaré a cenar como festejo de tu cambio de puesto…estoy seguro que a mi querido Sesshomaru le agradará la idea de que seas su asistente, él también necesita quien le ayude en la oficina personal…al igual que yo…─ Dijo él mirando de reojo a Kagura mientras la última oración la decía con un aire tendencioso; a Yura le brillaron los ojos ante la idea de que saldría a cenar con Naraku.

─ Es más…Kagura, ¿no nos acompañas a cenar?, vamos primita…no seas tan amarga y vamos a festejar que desde mañana entras aquí como mi asistente…─

─ ¡Imbécil! ─ dijo ella y se levantó completamente furiosa, comenzó a caminar, antes de salir volteo a ver a Naraku que ya estaba sentado en su escritorio, lo miro con completa cólera…─¡púdrete Naraku! ─ dijo ella y salió dando un portazo.

Naraku sonrió…eso de tener a Kagura de asistente iba a ser muy divertido.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Hola!...yo sé que me tardé mucho en subir capitulo, pero es que nada más no encontraba inspiración, pero hoy que me he decidido a escribir, todas las ideas me vinieron de golpe. 1 o dos capitulos más será la vida de este fic. Espero que les guste y en especial que le guste a Agatha Romaniev, que es la "dueña" de esta historia. Gracias a ella ando aquí en el fandom provando nuevas parejas (además de que me contagió el amor por Naraku x Kagura) :D Me gusta torturarla con mis actualizaciones, pero ya espero terminar esta semana en honor a su cumpleaños.

Les haré un fic referente a la aventura entre Sesshomaru y Kagura que aquí menciono. (pareja que también me agrada bastante). Así que dejandome ya de tantas cosas... espero que les vaya gustando, cualquier Comentario, crítica, sugerencia, chisme, chiste, mentada de madre, en Reviews. Se les agradece un monton sus comentarios con respecto a lo que piensan, les gusta o les desagrada del fic.

Cuídense mucho, nos vemos en la proxima actualizaciones.

Con cariño. - Tina.


End file.
